dog_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Hatoff
Sarah Hatoff is a news reporter in all Seven current Dog Man books. She is considered the world's greatest reporter, and she owns Zuzu, the poodle who Dog Man liked. Sarah is the pentagonist in the series. She is friends with Dog Man, Lil' Petey, and Chief, and she is acquaintances with Yolay Caprese. Sarah Hatoff is also a great reporter on the News channel.On the end in Dog Man: For Whom The Ball Rolls, There is a News Blog that has all the stuff she found out that was now sent to everyone’s mobile Phones. Roles Dog Man Sarah Hatoff appears as a 35 year old reporter in Chapter Four of the first book. . She does a news video about Petey trapping all of the dogs in the city and trying to crush them with the Mutt-Masher 2000. She ends up saying, "How could things get any worse?", to which the weenies' leader replies, "I'll tell you how!" Dog Man Unleashed Sarah first appears in the second book entering Penelope's Pets to buy Zuzu. She notices that Dog Man is there and says hi to him. Later, she comes back for pet food, but a mysterious stranger bursts in, ties her up, and robs the store. However, Sarah managed to take of picture of the stranger. Sarah looks at the picture and thinks it is Petey robbed the store. Sarah eventually makes a news blog on how the robber only took plastic treasure chests. Later, she does a news report, saying that Petey is forcing people to give him loot. Petey shows, him, however, that people are giving him loot because they love him, due to the Love Ray. She tries to get Dog Man to let go of the controller of the Treasure Tank 2000. Zuzu realizes that the T-Rex Skeleton that is chasing Dog Man is made out of bones, saving Dog Man's life, because Dog Man loved bones. Later, on the mountain, Dog Man freezes Flat Petey, allowing Sarah and the others to get off of the mountain. She then goes home to write a news blog about her adventure At the end of the book "For Whom the Ball Rolls" it shows dog man on his phone on a website that says "Sarah hat off news blog" and has news of that book like " commander cupcake catches crooks by consuming carbs! move over supa buddies theres a new super hero in town last night cupcake amazed the world by capturing not only the fleas but an all new villain named dr scum when asked to comment cammander cupcake said "ask not what cupcakes can do for you ask what you can do for cupcakes amen." the mayor has declared today commander cupcake day and it is encouraging people to eat as many cupcake as they can." sadly this website is not real but if you get this awsome book you will be able to see the rest of those news. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dog Man's friends Category:Reporter Category:Human Category:Good Category:Epic doggo Category:Kfmfkdmdkf Category:Dumb